Lost Souls
by Ace-C
Summary: AU. Cloud, Kadaj, and Kita all grew up together. Kita and Kadaj are close. Can she talk him out of doing what he is doing and save the people from the Geostigma, or is Kadaj too set in his ways?
1. Note to the Readers

Hello Readers,

This story is one I thought of after watching Advent Children. I know that Cloud, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo didn't really grow up together, but I kind of liked the idea that they did and that they were also somewhat close. I'm saying they grew up in a foster home. This is why I marked it as an alternate universe. If you have questions, please feel free to ask them. But please be polite, because I won't respond to rude comments.

Thanks,

Ace


	2. Prologue: Life is So Much Easier As Kids

Prologue- Life is So Much Easier Being Kids

"_Come Sister, Brother's already outside, waiting to play," my brother, Kadaj, smiled at me holding his hand out. "Hurry up." His tone was impatient._

_I giggled as I grabbed his hand, "Be patient, Kadaj. If you don't everything will be too slow, when the truth is everything is faster than you." I used the momentum of grabbing his hand to push off and run to the door. It took a minute for him to understand and then he smirked and ran after me. I got outside first and tackled Cloud, one of our other brothers. I laughed as we rolled. Cloud was the only brother I was related to by blood, but the others were family nonetheless._

"_Hey there, Kita. I see Kadaj found you," Cloud chuckled. His blonde hair fell in clumps into his face. I pushed them back and then rolled off him. I stood and brushed myself off. He sat up and smiled at me, and then he looked at Kadaj, "I'm surprised she beat you."_

_Kadaj shrugged, "I let her win." He ran a hand through his hair as I rolled my eyes. "I did."_

_I waved my hand towards him. "That's a bunch of hoopla. I won fair and square, Kadaj and you know it. Now what are we going to play?" I asked, looking between them. I was up for anything so I would let them choose._

_Kadaj tapped his lip in thought as Yazoo and Loz walked over. The only one they seemed to get along with best was Kadaj. And they always tried to find a way to leave me out. But neither Cloud nor Kadaj would let them. Kadaj looked up at them, "Any ideas as to what we can play?"_

_Loz looked at Yazoo and smirked as he answered, "I say we should play war." Yazoo nodded in agreement. _

"_Kita can't play than…" Cloud said frowning. "And that's not fair. So we should think of a new game…"_

_I stood taller, "I can play war…there is no rule that says I can't." I smiled at Cloud and then at Kadaj._

_Yazoo walked around me tapping his lip thoughtfully, "What can a scrawny, six-year-old, little girl do in a war?"_

"_I don't know…but what can an eight-year-old, weak, mean boy do in a war?" I asked crossing my arms. I blew a blonde strand of hair out of my face._

"_All set then," Kadaj said. "I'm a captain and Cloud's a captain. One person will have to be a sort of double agent in a way. Who wants that job?"_

_No one moved so I rolled my eyes and raised my hand, "I will be the double agent." I didn't think it was a really bad idea, I mean I wouldn't be able to choose whose team I wanted to be on most. So we got set up and played for hours and only went in when it got dark. _

That is one of my favorite memories. I think of it often when times are tough, and I am struggling to go on. I miss my brothers…well two of them anyway. Cloud, my overly serious and true brother and Kadaj, my overly protective and funny brother. I pull my ponytail tighter and keep moving. Midgar should be close…I think that's where Cloud is, anyway…Maybe I'll find Kadaj, that would be nice. I hope Loz and Yazoo aren't around though, that would be a bummer. I wonder if my brothers have any girlfriends, time will only tell.

_**I am Kitatoku Strife and this is my story.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Where's Cloud?

Chapter 1

As I arrive in Midgar, I am surprised to see so many kids just sitting in the street. All of them look sick and then I remember hearing something about…Geostigma…a horrible disease caused by Jenova's remains. I close my eyes and press forward, reminding myself I can't help them…yet. I walk down the street and look in shops and things to see if I can see Cloud. I am too preoccupied with my search that I bump into someone and knocked her groceries out of her hand. I bent down to help her pick them up.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize as I pick up a carton of now broken eggs and look at the gooey mess dripping from it. "I am really sorry."

"It's alright," the woman said. She had long black hair and dressed in black. She had a pink ribbon tied on her left arm.

"Let me buy you a new carton of eggs and anything else that is bad now," I say standing up and handing her the groceries.

"If you insist," she giggles, and I nod. "By the way, who are you looking for? I know pretty much everyone around here."

I walk with her and look at her, "I'm looking for Cloud." I watch her to see if she is surprised, but if she is she doesn't show it. She looks at me. "I'm his sister."

"I thought there was something familiar about you. I'm Tifa," she smiles. Then the smile fades, "I'm sorry to say that's the one person I don't know the whereabouts of. You see, he kind of left to deal with some personal stuff. I can take to where he usually is when he's here."

"Alright," I smile and we walk into the grocery store. I buy her the eggs and then we are off to where Cloud might be.

"Oh…first can we stop by and get a little girl I'm watching over. I have been gone longer than expected and I don't want her to worry," Tifa says and I agree. So we go to where her and the little girl live. There's also a young boy, but it seems that he has the Geostigma and doesn't feel like going anywhere.

Marlene, the little girl, is friendly and she looks at me with admiration I am not sure I deserve. "Are you really Cloud's sister?" she asks and I nod. She continues, "He never said he had a sister."

I smile sadly, "Truth is I think he thought I was dead. You see I got kidnapped when I was nine and just got away a few months ago."

"Oh…" she goes silent and when we reach what appears to be an old church she runs ahead to the door. When we walk in it is empty, but we can tell he has been here recently. Marlene kneels in the flowers and picks up a white bandage. "Is Cloud sick? Why didn't he say anything?"

"He wants to fight alone…" Tifa said softly and I felt my heart skip a beat. He couldn't be sick…

The doors were thrown open and we turn. I frown as I see Loz standing in the doorway. It's not hard to recognize him. He looks at Tifa, "Where is she?" He pauses, "Where's mother?"

"There's no one here," Tifa replies, pulling Marlene to her. "Who are you?"

I step forward, "Get out of here, Loz. Mother is not here. I don't even know who you are talking about, considering the closest person we have to a mother is Lina, our foster mother."

His eyes dart to me, "You! I thought you were dead…too bad. I guess I will just have to finish the job."

"Bring it on," I get ready and wait. I watch as he clicks on the weapon on his arm and electricity passes through the tips. I grind my teeth and wait. He chuckles and barrels toward me and I dodge and kick him in the back. He grunts and turns quickly wrapping his free arm around my neck and plunging the tips into my back, sending electrical shocks through my body. I scream and pull away. I turn to him and block him in time from hitting me in the head. I push him back.

He swings high at me again, but as I block for high he jabs the points into my abdomen, "Say goodnight, little girl." He pushes me back into the pews. I struggle to stand, but find I can't and he chuckles. He turns to Tifa as I black out.

_We were walking home from school. It was a great day, I got invited to a sleepover for the first time. Kadaj walked with me. "So are you excited for your sleepover this weekend?" he asked, wrapping a protective arm around me. _

"_Yeah, but I don't know why I did…It's not like those girls actually like me…" I said, looking at the ground. "I don't think I really want to go."_

_He was silent for a moment, "How about you and I go to the park? Just the two of us and we can talk about it and play a game."_

_I nodded, "Let me tell, Cloud." I ran ahead towards him. As I was running a black van screeched up next to me. I froze unsure of what to do and a man jumped out and scooped me up. "Kadaj! Cloud!" Kadaj started to run towards us and Cloud turned. The man shoved me in the back of the van and shut his door and then drove off. I screamed for my brothers, but soon gave up due to the soreness in my throat. I hoped I could get away soon. After a few hours I drifted off into a restless sleep._


End file.
